Hamtaro Pokemon Adventure
by Laidbackguy
Summary: In the land of Johto, the new generation of pokemon trainers have emerged. The Ham Ham gang has joined the pokemon world. Plenty of thrills will be had in this story.


Ch.1 From Student to Trainer

Hey guys, Laidbackguy here. Sorry about the long updates, it's hard for me to be creative right now. I've been in college for two weeks and I'm ready for the end. Anyway, This is going to be a crossover between Hamtaro and Pokemon. Please bear with me and I hope you enjoy.

The Johto region, a region full of calming scenery and many different types of people to meet. You have trainers, breeders, and people who like to collect Pokémon. Unfortunately, for every good there is a bad. The evil organization Team Darkness is around to take over the Johto region. They have committed crimes from stealing Pokémon to takeovers. If they are left unchecked, they will accomplish their horrid ambition. But that is not the case for we have hope. They are Team Illumination. They are a group of trainers dedicated to stopping Team Darkness. Our story takes us to New Bark Town. Today is the graduation day of the New Bark Trainer Academy. We have twelve and thirteen year olds graduating and embarking on their journeys.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hold on, I'm coming," a teenage said running to the door. "Can I help you?" The girl was about sixteen years old. She had a brownish-orange hair color. She was in a red jogging suit with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Oh hey Bijou, what brings you here?"

"Hello Laura," the white-haired girl said with a bow. "I came to get Hamtaro. The gang is getting tired of waiting."

"I'm sorry Bijou, he left a while ago," Laura said. "He might be by the lake."

"Thank you Laura," Bijou responded. "I'll see if he's there. Thanks again." She said while waving back.

"The breeze feels nice today," an orange and white haired boy said relaxing by the large lake. This lake was a special kind of lake. The lake was large enough that you can't see across without binoculars, but it was small so no ships can pass by. The boy then heard his stomach growl in hunger. "I should've eaten breakfast." Unknown to him, someone else was there.

"Yes you should," the girl said. "It's not good to skip breakfast."

"Oh it's you Bijou," Hamtaro said before laying back down. "What brings you here?"

"You're late for the ceremony," Bijou said. "You know, for us graduating trainer school."

"Oh yeah," Hamtaro said sounding unexcited. "I forgot."

"What do you mean you forgot?" Bijou yelled, not really asking. "This is a big day for us. Not to mention our fathers are coming to see the tournament. I haven't seen my father in a long time and neither have you. This tournament is a chance to show off your skill. If this were your brother…" She was about to say before he interrupted her.

"Don't compare me to Gintaro," Hamtaro said with a slightly grave look. "So, what's the tournament looks like?"

"It's the best from the classes A-D," Bijou said. "It's Boss from class A, Maxwell from class B, you from class C, and Gintaro from class D. The matches start off with A vs. C and B vs. D."

"Alright," Hamtaro said getting up. "Let's go."

"Really?" Bijou asked. "Was the choice that easy?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "If it means I can beat him in the finals, then yes." As the two walked towards the school, they made it just in time for the opening ceremony where awards were given out.

"Greeting parents and students and welcome the graduating ceremony," the headmaster of the academy said as he continued. In the crowd of parents and younger students, two heads were well noticeable. One of the two men had white hair and a matching white suit. The other man had orange-brown hair, jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket.

"Robert this is so boring," the orange haired man said. "Can they get to the battles now?"

"No, Yamato," Robert said, "you can't do that. Why can't you learn to be patient?"

"Because will take too long," Yamato said. "You're here for your daughter. She's talented for someone her age."

"Of course she is," Robert said proudly. "She is a Ribon after all."

"For now she is," Yamato said nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robert asked with interest in what his friend had to say.

"Well I mean she is quite the catch," Yamato started. "But we all know she likes three people in her class; Boss and my twin boys. That's like an 80 percent chance we'll be brother-in-laws."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Robert said slightly annoyed. As the awards were handed out, most male likely to succeed went to Gintaro and the female went to Bijou. While the award for most likely to make a difference went to Hamtaro. As the opening ceremony ended, the four combatants prepared themselves. It was a close match between Hamtaro and Boss, in which Hamtaro barely won. But that wasn't the case for Gintaro. He overpowered Maxwell easily advancing to the finals. "Well here they are," Maxwell said. "Again."

"It's always those two," Boss said. "We all know how this is going to turn out." He was answered by several "Yeps" and nods. "Did anyone see Bijou?"

"I think see went to go see Gintaro," Sandy said.

"I see," Boss said with his eyes twitching. "One day, I will win her heart."

As Bijou walked around the arena, she came across the Haruna twins. They were engaged in an argument nonetheless. She stopped to listen in on what they were saying. "They look so much alike but they are so different," she thought.

"Well. Well. Well," said Gintaro. "Here we are again. Don't you get tired of losing to me?"

"Please, I let you win all those times," Hamtaro responded.

"Don't put yourself in denial little brother," Gintaro said smugly. "I'm older, so I that means I'm better than you at everything; in video games, contests, grades, and especially Pokémon."

"Well that's where you're wrong," Hamtaro said. "You tell me weak Pokémon are worthless, but that's what makes training Pokémon exciting. Becoming close to your Pokémon is the best thing ever."

"Don't make me laugh," Gintaro said. "We'll see in the finals." After that, the two went to the arena to begin their match. The two chose their one rental Pokémon and awaited the judge.

"The following match will be a one on one battle. The battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to continue," the judge said. "Are the combatants ready? Ok, let's begin."

"Go Croconaw," Gintaro said.

"Let's do this," Hamtaro said. "Quilava!"

"Why did Hamtaro choose Quilava?" Bijou asked. "Doesn't croconaw have a type advantage?"

"Yes and no," Maxwell answered. "Gintaro does have the advantage, but some Pokémon learn moves to deal with that weakness."

"Croconaw water gun."

"Dodge it Quilava and use tackle." Quilava dodged the blast of water and delivered a devastating tackle attack.

"Croconaw use dragon dance," Gintaro said.

"Not good Quilava," Hamtaro said. "Follow up with a thunderpunch." Quilava's paws started to crackle with electricity. Quilava then jumped in the air at croconaw.

"Finish this with an aqua tail," Gintaro said. Water flowed around croconaw's tail. Then croconaw slammed his tail into Quilava knocking it back into the ground, but not before being hit by the electric attack. The two Pokémon landed back to the ground, both struggling to get up. But alas, Quilava fell first giving Gintaro the win. "Just as I thought."

"You did real good Quilava," Hamtaro said returning combusken to its pokéball. "We came so close." As Hamtaro looked up he saw his brother smirk. "One day Gintaro, I will wipe that smirk off your face." Hamtaro smiled as he made that statement.

"Fine," Gintaro said bluntly. "One day, I will destroy your hope." As the day ended, the headmaster congratulated everyone for attending. He gave everyone a starter Pokémon and sent them on their way.

"Alright, our journey starts now cyndaquil," Hamtaro said to his new partner. "Alright, let's relax before we go." Hamtaro's partner squealed happily at the idea.

Alright I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know how you like or hate it


End file.
